Scrambled Eggs
by ivxvi
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura go on a date. By the end of the night, she will finally see what he's been trying to say all along. NOT a sasusaku.


**Title: **Scrambled Eggs

**Pairing: **none, Sasuke + Sakura genfic, no romance

**Summary: **Sasuke and Sakura go on a date. By the end of the night, she will finally see what he's been trying to say all along. NOT a sasusaku.

**Warning: **none, really. I mean unless you're a sasusaku fan and want them to hook up, then this is not for you. Some language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor am affiliated with the Naruto franchise, and am making no royals in writing this. I do this for free and for fun.

**A/N: **this story has nothing to do with scrambled eggs. I just chose the title because the idea hit me one day some years ago while I was making them. I'm only now getting around to writing it. So yeah. The sequel will also have nothing to do with it's title, I just felt like sticking with the eggy theme (: although the main players _are_ Sasuke and Sakura and they do go on a date, I feel I must reiterate once again that this is **NOT** a sasusaku, in case that's what you came here looking for. You'll be disappointed, I'm _sure_. But other than that, please enjoy! Oh and, one more thing- the setting is slightly ambiguous as it is still ninja-verse, but Sasuke had come back a while ago. For right now it is up to the dear readers to decide when and why and how and whether or not he accomplished his goal. All is explained in the sequel, but in here the main focus is just them two. I'm sorry. I'm a horrible writer, I know. I just couldn't find a way to fit it in without disrupting the awkward, choppy, bland kind of tone I was kind of going for. I believe I failed on that too, the tone thingy. Although… that could be because maybe my general writing style IS awkward and bland? *gasp* Oh noes! D8}

* * *

><p><strong>. S C R A M B L E D . E G G S .<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bye, Sensei!" Sakura shouted, waving at her retreating teacher, who casually gave a backwards wave back. Naruto had already parted, not wanting to be late for his ramen night at Ichiraku's with Iruka.<p>

The evening was cool and crisp, rather refreshing for Sakura; she was pleasantly exhausted after the rigorous training session with her old team, something they did on occasion for nostalgic reasons. The heat from the sweat she collected hadn't yet dissipated.

Staring at the dimming sunset, she took a final sigh of chill air before looking to her right, noticing belatedly that Sasuke was still around, collecting his stray shuriken and sipping at his canteen. She smiled - as the sight of him often made her do.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Need some help?" She chirped sweetly, turning her body to face him.

He glanced at her neutrally, swallowing his gulp of warm water and twisting the cap back onto his canteen. He shook his head in a negative reply, picking up his sweat-drenched rag from the ground and flinging it onto his shoulder. He turned and walked away, making his trek back home.

Sakura was in a good mood, however, and didn't let that dissuade her. She was feeling rather persistent tonight and with her smile still in place she jogged up to Sasuke.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Sasuke-kun?" She asked curiously. Again, he gave her that neutral glance, keeping his pace the same. He had no reason to hurry up or slow down.

"…Why?" He asked.

"Oh, well, because. I was thinking if you had nothing better to do, then maybe we could do something together?" She asked with hope staining her voice.

Sasuke stopped abruptly and turned his body fully to face the girl. He looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face with disappointingly blank eyes, before heaving a great sigh and turning back to walking home again. When he was a few paces away from her, he finally spoke. "No, thank you."

That time Sakura's smile fell and in an unthinking bout of exasperation, exclaimed, "_Sasuke-kun!"_

He paused and turned around, a slight frown marring his features. He waited in silence for her to continue.

She caught up to him again. "Won't you give me just one chance? I'm not asking for a marriage proposal, I just want to spend the day with you. Is it _really_ that horrible to be with me? Is being by yourself so much more preferable than bearing a few hours in my presence? For even just a friendly outing? Is it _that_ unthinkable? …Am I really asking for too much?" Her initial impassioned pleading steamed down, and the frustrated tears that welled in her eyes caused her voice to quiver slightly as she quietly asked the final question. She had to look away from him for a moment to gather herself.

Sasuke had been silent throughout her little outburst, considering everything she said. He didn't like seeing her so hurt and upset, and he liked it even less that the cause of her distress was he. He already knew what he felt for her and he knew it wasn't what Sakura wanted him to feel for her, but there wasn't anything he could do about that. Sasuke wasn't in the business of pleasing others; he wasn't about to go pretending to love her just so she wont be broken-hearted. However, when she put it that way, and seeing how near tears she was about it, he made a decision.

When Sakura had calmed herself with a few sniffles, she looked back at the pensive Uchiha, awaiting his reply. He hadn't said anything for a long while though, and was about to take his silence as a second rejection, when he spoke.

He glanced down for a moment, pursing his lips as if he couldn't believe what he was about to do, but resolved himself and looking into her expressive jade eyes, said, "…Fine."

At first Sakura thought he said 'No.' Then she thought she had forgotten the meaning of the word 'Fine,' but she finally convinced herself that yes, 'fine' meant 'acceptance' in this point in time, and that therefore Sasuke had agreed to what she said. And what she said was… she asked Sasuke that if…. The look on her face and the brightness in her eyes as she grinned at him, one of the most happiest expressions Sasuke had ever seen, almost made him _not_ regret his decision.

"…_Really,_ Sasuke?" She asked in an incredulous whisper.

He nodded once. "We'll spend… the day together. Tomorrow."

"Okay!" She breathed exuberantly. She still couldn't quite believe it. She and Sasuke were going out on a date! _Tomorrow!_ Finally! _'Not even Ino-pig could top that one!'_ Part of her wondered if this was but a dream, but she knew it wasn't. This was really happening. She was finally getting something she wanted since childhood.

"…I'll pick you up at noon. Goodnight." He said, and turned around to continue on his way home, unbothered this time.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun. I'll see you tomorrow!" She could barely contain herself. She gave his back a wave before running off to her home. Should she tell Ino? Nah, she might try to ruin her only chance with Sasuke. It'd be best to keep this to herself until after the fact. Now all she had to do was decide what to wear. _'I wonder where we'll go?'_ She thought, but then decided she didn't care as long as she was with Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sakura had foregone breakfast, too nervous to even begin thinking about food. She spent all night deciding on an outfit, only to change her mind again in the morning. In place of her forehead protector, she decided on a plain white headband that she favored. Apart from lip gloss she didn't typically wear makeup, so there wasn't any decision to make about that. Perfume, however, worried her a bit. She didn't want to smell, but she also didn't want to aggravate any possible allergies and sensitivities Sasuke may have. However, in the end, she decided on a light spraying, as body odor concerns trumped any worries on irritations. Now all she had to do was wait. It was 11.04A right now, so she supposed she wouldn't have long to wait, but still. She was anxious to get her day with Sasuke started.<p>

She would go with whatever he wanted to do, of course, but just in case he didn't have any plans, she had a few ideas stored up in her mind for what they could do.

Eyeing the inviting TV set in her living room, and glancing back up at the time again, she decided that a little bit of programs wouldn't hurt during her wait.

* * *

><p>A sudden strong and sure but quick knock at her door startled her; she had been very very absorbed and caught up in the woes of Felicio over his break up with LaDonna. He didn't know that she was pregnant with his child, yet still she continued to see his brother Melvin, whom she had been cheating with since way before the breakup! <em>'Oh no! He's early!'<em> Sakura thought frantically. Actually, he was sharply on time, but she didn't notice that, too panicked to look at the clock. She threw the cushion she had been clutching aside, jumping out of the couch and rushing to the mirror beside the door. She checked her hair, her appearance, and applied one more coat of lip gloss before taking a deep breath, calming herself, and opening the door with a smile she hoped wasn't too crazed. She didn't want to scare him away.

Sasuke looked his usual best, in his usual casual outfit, usual hair, and usual blank demeanor and attitude. Well, what did she expect? She did kind of guilt him into this. But no matter, she will brush those thoughts away and simply enjoy her day with her love.

"Hi Sasuke!" she greeted with a beautiful grin. Were Sasuke the type, it might have taken his breath away. But as it was, he treated this date with the same attitude and mentality as any other mission, one he didn't particularly want to do but knew he had to and so wouldn't complain. He acknowledged her with a nod.

Sakura shyly glanced down to her hands that were now toying with themselves lightly. The way Naruto always thought was cute. Looking up at him through her lashes and a half-grin on her pretty, tilted head (the kind of expression that made Lee's heart twist with love and pain - she'd never look at _him_ in that way) she asked Sasuke if he was ready. With a second nod and an utterly disinterested look in his eyes that could've rivaled Shikamaru's, Sasuke turned around and started walking to their destination.

"Have you eaten?" He asked abruptly. He didn't even make sure she was following first! Sakura decided that it probably would've been silly if he were to do that. She was, after all, on a date with him! Why wouldn't she be following?

"Oh, um, no I didn't actually. Did you?" She asked with a pounding heart. God, but the things he did to her… if only he knew! If only he knew _just_ how much she _loved_ him, then maybe… maybe he'd give her just the chance she needed to make him see and make him _hers _just as much as she was irrevocably his. '_If only one day…'_

"Yes. We'll have to make a detour, then, before we go to the field to make sure you've been fed." He said in his usual brusque, no-nonsense manner that usually made her heart flutter. _'Well, _gee._ I wonder why he has to say it like that, like this is just another mission… Oh well. At least he's not mad - I don't think.' _She thought. He hadn't once looked at her since the doorway.

With that, Sasuke promptly made a left turn, heading now towards the market, dining, and shopping areas of Konoha, the kind closer to civilians and tourists. With a small delighted smile, Sakura kept along, eyes never straying from him for too long.

* * *

><p>He had taken her to a donuts and sweets shop after asking her if it'd be ok. It was actually a stall like Ichiraku's, and it wasn't too busy, but everything was made very fresh and it was <em>very <em>delicious. Sakura didn't think she'd ever tasted anything so good, and she wondered if maybe it hadn't been because Sasuke was her company. When she finished her bag of the fried and sugared little morsels, she crumpled the greasy bag and threw it in the nearest bin. She had tried to offer him some, but he refused every time. He had also paid, and it made her feel marvelous, especially at the way the old lady winked at her when he did so.

Now they were at their destination, the civilian park that was kept far away from the ninja training grounds for safety reasons. Sasuke just kept on walking, ambling along silently next Sakura, the both of them keeping an even, casual pace. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she sighed happily, looking around at the park at the happy couples and children running about. She eyed a family of four, the man with black hair, the woman with light auburn hair, and two children that looked like they were theirs, a boy and a girl. They all looked so happy, and she wondered wistfully if maybe that could be her and Sasuke one day. _'Maybe…'_ She thought happily.

Sasuke glanced at her while she still mused happily, looking at the family, and when he saw what she was staring at with faraway eyes it didn't take him long to figure out what she was thinking and it disturbed him, causing a small frown to appear in between his brows. He hoped she would keep these impossible thoughts to herself. Thankfully, she did.

When they came across an empty bench, he asked her if she wanted to sit down. She smiled at him and said she'd love to. He waited for her to sit down first, like a gentleman, before seating himself. It wasn't on purpose, but he had sat down as far away from her as he could without making it seem like he was intentionally trying to get away from her. It was a respectable distance, like the kind between business partners and acquaintances, people you didn't know or trust. Not the kind between friends and lovers. He didn't mean to, it was just a natural thing for Sasuke to do, he did that with everybody. It was in his nature. He didn't seem to realize he was doing it even now and what it may look like to other people. It still hurt, but Sakura understood. It was just how he was, and she loved him, so she'll take it. One day she'll hopefully rid him of his habit, at least with her.

Sasuke spotted an ice-cream vendor and asked her if she wanted one. She agreed and told him what flavor she liked, and he stood to fetch it. She watched him with a smile as he walked over to the cart, watched as he asked for her treat and pay for it, and watched as he walked back to her with it in hand. He handed it to her and she took it with a thank you, but she frowned when he sat back down and asked, "You didn't want one?"

Without looking at her, as he never seemed to do unless she was in his field of vision, he shook his head no. She wondered if Sasuke thought she was fat, since so far she was the only one eating and it was all sweets, but she ate her ice cream anyway.

When all traces of her sugar cone were gone and both the scoops of pineapple and strawberry were safe inside her belly, she wiped her fingers and her mouth with the napkin and stood up to throw it away. Sasuke followed her and from there they continued on their walk. Like before, she had offered him some of her cone, and again he refused with a no thank you.

They had eventually made their way past the park and into the edges of the woods, on their way to more markets. As marvelous as this all was, Sakura really had to wonder if this is all their day would be like, walking together everywhere in silence. Just as she was about to ask, the two had hit the market district which catered more to the clothes and accessory stores and shoppers. Sasuke turned to her and asked if there were any stores she'd like to visit.

…Well! Well, _well_! Was there ever! A girl like her could _never_ resist shopping, and so with a slightly unwilling and utterly unknowledgeable Sasuke, she dragged him into almost all the stores on that district. She tried on clothes, jewelry, shoes, perfumes, lotions, bags, weapons. Sasuke had bought her many, many things. She had been reluctant at first to let him buy anything; it was all so very expensive! But she caved in as soon as Sasuke asked, "Are you sure?" and just let him buy her whatever she wanted without a peep. It was fantastic! He even bought her a new bottle of her most favorite (and _very_ expensive) perfume. When all was said and done, Sasuke took all her bags and loot and placed them in a sealing scroll for ease of portability. They had spent quite a lot of time shopping, and by the time they were done it was around dinnertime, so after asking if she was hungry again, he let her pick the restaurant they'd be dining in. She picked and led him to her favorite one. It was a cozy little place that was managed by foreigners who wanted to share their culinary culture with the people. They served western style food, an exotic fare in these lands. She loved it and treated herself every once in a while, enough that they recognized her as soon as she walked in.

"_Ahh_, Miss Haruno!" Said a strong-looking middle-aged man with a handlebar mustache. He and his wife greeted her very warmly, with smiles and hugs and handshakes. They spoke with odd, rare accents. They treated Sasuke the same, welcoming a new face with open arms. He shook their hands and was polite, but he didn't get warm or familiar with them. The friendly owners noticed, but it didn't bother them.

As they led them to a secluded table for two, they asked her many questions as if she were a favorite family member they haven't seen in a while, including confirmation that she indeed was on a date. Sakura didn't seem to mind.

When they were finally left alone with the menus, Sasuke took the time to peruse it for something that sounded good. He'd never been here before; he very rarely ate out, and when he did it was usually fast-food.

Sakura was looking at Sasuke excitedly. She opened the menu just because, she liked to see what they offered, but she already knew what she was going to order. They had a wonderful lasagna that was out of this world. That along with the complimentary salad and garlicky breadsticks they always served and a glass of her favorite red wine, and she'd be all set. She usually ordered a dessert to go with it, whatever she was in the mood for because they were all so good, and a coffee, but because she'd been grazing on sweets all day, she didn't think she could stomach it.

Sasuke seemed to have decided and set the menu down, choosing instead to look around the restaurant. Sakura continued her hopefully non-invasive observations of him.

He noticed earlier on the way to their seats that their table had a candlelight centerpiece, lit by three long white tapered candles. There were no flowers, saltshakers, sugar packets, or other condiments on the table. On the walls there were strange paintings and murals and pictures, artifacts he assumed were from their mother country, wherever that was. On all the tables there were similar candled centerpieces, all of them lit. On the ceiling hung electric chandeliers that gave off dim lighting, providing an intimate environment. There weren't too many diners there, and they were all spaced apart for a semblance of privacy, what little of it they could be offered in such a small setting. There were families, friends, lovers, and even single customers in the establishment, all of them seeming to have a good time and enjoying their meals immensely.

The mustachioed man came back and took their orders. Sasuke requested the veal parmesan and a glass of water, no ice no lemon. The man complimented him on his choice and then turned his attention to Sakura. He didn't seem surprised by what she ordered, and even mentioned how it was her usual. With a smile and an open armed bow, he left.

Sakura knew that it would be a bit of a wait, as they made everything to order, so she attempted a conversation.

"So, do you like it so far?" She asked, chin resting on the fingers of both her hands and looking at Sasuke with wide and curios eyes.

"I've never been here before. I don't have an opinion of it yet." He replied.

"Oh! Well, I'm sure you'll love it. I come here once in a while; the food is to die for! And the owners are so nice, they treat everybody like you're their favorite family member," She grinned. Not knowing what to say, Sasuke just nodded back before continuing his appraisal of the place. The carpet was a reddish brown color, and what was left uncovered on the walls revealed a creamy, off white, ivory color. There were many decorations on the walls that Sasuke had never seen before, but they didn't interest him exactly.

Sakura attempted a few more tries at getting him in a dialogue, and had managed to pull out a few short answers from him, but she wasn't entirely satisfied. However, their food arrived, so any further attempts will have to wait. She knew Sasuke preferred to eat in silence, and she would respect that. Besides a few brief visits from Emmanuelle, the owner, asking if they needed anything and if everything was ok, they were left uninterrupted.

Sasuke had to admit that the food was pretty good. He loved tomatoes and the sauce really delivered, but it wasn't enough to make him want to come back. This whole place, this whole _day, _really wasn't his style. But this wasn't for him, so he won't complain.

When Emmanuelle asked if they were having dessert or cappuccinos, they refused, and the check was handed off to Sasuke, who promptly paid.

When they left, the owners, Emmanuelle and his wife Sherida, said goodbye to them with more hugs and handshakes, wishing them a goodnight and a safe journey.

It was getting dark and the sun was almost done setting, so to round off their evening, they decided to go on a final stroll through a scenic field on their way to Sakura's house.

When they reached a tree that Sakura favored, she gave him a playful grin and a nudge, rushing up to the tree and hopping up onto the thick low hanging branch that she liked to sit in. Sasuke kept his pace but when he reached her, he leaned his back onto the same sturdy branch, next to her sitting spot. Her feet were dangling above the ground and she swung them idly, looking at the setting sun, the darkening sky, the rising moon. It was lovely. Smiling down at Sasuke, who was off looking at the forest in the distance, she said sweetly, "I want to thank you, Sasuke, for today. I had a really lovely time." He glanced up at her before returning his sight to the trees. After a beat passed he said, "You're welcome."

Bighting her lip, gathering her courage, and with heat collecting on her cheeks and pooling in her stomach, she gave him an intense look that he didn't notice before asking a question she's been dying to ask since she first laid eyes on him all those years ago.

"Sasuke…? Can I… can I kiss you?"

Silence.

A moment passed, and Sakura was kept waiting. Any longer and she'd start to wilt.

Sasuke finally let out a sigh, a _bothered_ kind of sigh. He pursed his lips and looked to the side away from her.

"_Sakura,"_ He stated tersely, almost like a warning. It _was _a warning_._ It was a _please don't do this_ kind of request said in the form of her name. It was the most expressive he'd been all day, and it was to ruin the illusion she'd been trying to keep since she woke up. She could've died.

"…I understand." She uttered so hollowly, looking away from him, away from the moon and the stars and the trees, away from everything. Instead, she stared with broken eyes at her empty lap; the hair that escaped her headband curtained her face from the world, shielding her from the ache she now knew was inevitable.

Sasuke gave her a long, hard, assessing look, taking in her sorrowful form. He knew this was a mistake, he knew that he should never have promised her such a thing and he regretted his decision from the moment he made it and he was paying for it now. _Sakura_ was paying for it now. This… _whole thing_ didn't sit very well with him.

Giving up, he looked back to the ground again, at the grass before his feet this time, and he made another decision.

"…Alright." He said, and he made sure to say it in a way that she'd hear him lest he have to repeat it and be unable to.

He heard the watery, disbelieving gasp that Sakura emitted, and sensed her head lifting up from its hiding place near her chest. He knew she was looking at him, and finally he lifted his head up too to stare into her wet green eyes. Thankfully no tears had been shed.

"You can kiss me." And it was final. She had been granted her wish, and all there was left to do was to take it.

She blushed, caught up in his intense, dark eyes, before steeling herself with a lick of her lips and leaning in. He turned his head away so that she kissed his cheek instead, and really she should've expected that, but still she wanted more. She _needed_ more.

After tenderly laying a sweet, such a _soft_ and loving kiss on his beautiful and smooth cheek, she gave herself permission to raise her delicate hands and put them on his strong, pale face, to guide his closed and unmoving mouth to hers. Her eyes were closing, but his were not, and she could feel that unlike her, no heat was rising to his face or neck or ears, that his heartbeat was still as calm and even as before, contrary to her racing one.

She guided his face to hers gently and was about to touch his lips with hers, but right before she could kiss him properly, he twisted his head just slightly so that her kiss landed at the corner of his mouth instead. But it would do. This _had_ to be enough because _this_, she knew, was all she would ever get from him. She had never felt more brokenhearted in all her life and a single tear fell down the side of her face.

Sasuke said nothing for a while, and Sakura shed no more tears than that one. It was completely dark by now, save the quarter-moon's light and the twinkle of the stars. Sasuke had gone back to staring at his feet, and Sakura retreated into herself again, staring at her limp hands on her skirted lap. Her feet stopped swinging too. The only noise heard was the noise of the night, of animals, insects, winds, and people far off in the distance.

Sasuke finally spoke.

"Sakura… please listen, because I have something to tell you. I feel you really need to hear this, and that you need to _understand_. Are you alright with this?" He asked. She nodded and, sniffing, looked up at the trees, sighing out a quiet, shaky "Yeah…" He could tell, despite the darkness, that her nose was red, her eyes were wet, and that the previous tear evaporated. He continued.

"I don't love you." He started. It cut her - _so_ deep inside. His tone of voice was clear, forceful, and left no room for questions, but he wasn't malicious. He tried to keep the frustration and annoyance out of his voice lest he hurt her even more than he had to. He wasn't used to treating people with tact, but he knew that this was an occasion he had to go about gently. She closed her eyes at his confession, but made no other movements.

"I never have, and I never will. You're my friend, Sakura, and I do care for you. But I could never be what you want me to be. This is a fact. Today was all for you, but it will never happen again. I need you to understand this, and accept it."

As he spoke, he looked directly at her and continued to do so when he finished, gauging her every movement and expression. A moment passed before anything happened, and Sakura finally made a move. She smiled, before taking a deep breath through her nose, tilting her head back all the way as she let it go. When she finished, she opened her eyes and kept smiling up at the stars. They were so beautiful, and it was a pity that they were already gone, forever more to be nothing but a cruel, beautiful illusion to the people who worshipped them so. What a shame indeed.

Tilting her head to the side to view Sasuke, she gave an upward twitch at the corners of her smile to show that this time it was for him. Her eyes quickly roamed his form, another brief sigh emitting through her nose, before returning her gaze to his eyes. She grinned and snorted, straightening her posture and grinning at the moon. Strangely, she felt better now, and she nodded.

"Yeah… yeah, I understand Sasuke. And I accept it." She said, her grin slipping back into a smile as she looked at him once more. "Thank you." And she meant it. Thank you for everything.

Searching her colorful eyes for sincerity, he found it, and for the first time that day, he relaxed. His stance visibly slouched some from the restricting rigidity it had been locked in all day, even at the restaurant, back straight and form tense. _Uncomfortable._ His face too relaxed, letting a little bit of its guard down. His almond eyes softened slightly, and the corner of his mouth briefly twitched up into the ghost of a half sort of smile, if it could be called that.

He stood up from his lean against the branch and took a step forward before turning back around to Sakura. He held out his arm to her and said, "Come. I'll walk you home."

She grinned happily and took the offered hand, hopping down from the tree and fixing her clothes with her free one. She never once let go of his hand, and Sasuke didn't try to take it back. They held hands all the way back to her home.

When they reached her lit doorstep, she dropped his hand and used both of hers to tuck in the loose strands of her rosy hair back behind her ear. Her face was still a little splotchy, but at least she didn't look so sad anymore. She grinned at him again, and thanked him again for the day. He nodded before taking out the scroll that held her things, releasing them neatly unto her doorstop. She let out a giggle as she took in all the things he had bought her that she had honestly forgot about. She was kind of embarrassed, but she was also happy.

When he stood back up, she held her own hands and rested them against her belly, grateful for the light sweater she wore to keep her arms warm. A beat passed and neither of them knew what to say, Sakura grinning happily and expectantly and Sasuke looking increasingly uncomfortable. He was about to make his leave when Sakura beat him to it.

"Well, goodnight then, Sasuke. Today was a lot of fun. I hope we can do this again, maybe, sometime. I-if not then that's ok too, I just… I just had a lot of fun. Um… goodnight." And as her smile slipped away throughout her goodbye to him, she gained the courage once more to lean in closer, kiss him on the cheek purposely this time, and then take her key out to open her door. Sasuke stood stock-still and said nothing, waiting for her to finish collecting her things and go inside already. With her bags in her hand and the doorknob in the other, she gave him one last smile before going in and shutting the door. He took that as his cue to leave.

He didn't like the final kiss she gave him, without his permission no less, and he didn't like the way she worded the end of her goodnight either, like maybe she _didn't_ understand that Sasuke will never be with her and that she only viewed this as a chance and a sign that she should try harder. She _shouldn't_ and he was worried that he was going to have to get cruel to make her finally _see_, but until then… he'd wait. He'd wait and he'd hope that it wouldn't have to come to that and after tonight Sakura will finally get it and will leave Sasuke alone. Will stop asking him out all the time at _least._ He didn't mind if she wanted to stay friends, just as long as she kept her distance.

Maybe… perhaps he should've included that his heart already belonged to someone else, and that she didn't even have the slightest _shred_ of hope of ever being anything close to even _resembling_ the place that this being occupied in his heart, in his _life_. He was _so_ very taken in by this precious person that became so _dear_ to him over time… but he didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had. Didn't think he had to, but now he wasn't so sure.

It didn't matter though. At the end of the day, the one he loved most didn't know how he felt. If he had any say, they never would. He'd much rather watch over them from a distance, do what he can to grant them a happy life, even if it meant having nothing to do with Sasuke _ever_. He could live with that.

There was only one person Sasuke wanted more than anything, and he was very prepared to live without them. There simply was no room, no _place_ in his life for Sakura. Not at all.

And she will just have to see.

* * *

><p>Sakura cried herself to sleep. Her heart was shattered into so many tiny pieces and she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to recollect them all. It was done. It was finally done. Sasuke rejected her once and for all and it <em>hurt<em>. It hurt _so bad._ At one point she found it difficult to breathe and had to forcefully calm herself, berating herself and feeling absolutely ridiculous. But it didn't change a thing. Sasuke wasn't hers and will never _be _hers and she had to accept that and she will, she _did_, but fuck if it hurt like bitch.

Still. In the morning she woke up and stared at the many gifts Sasuke bought per her request, trying to find the will and the energy to get up. She rose when she did and she set about her usual morning routine. When she finished, she felt externally fresher but on the inside, she was still empty and cold. Then she sat on the floor near her bags and sorted through them all, taking inventory and deciding on where they should go.

In all she got a new pair of shoes, the types she'd been eyeing for so long now but just couldn't afford. She had her new bottle of perfume, three shirts, two skirts, a pair of shorts that complied with the ninja regulatory uniform of combat, a set of beautiful dangly earrings that she just had to have, a new lip gloss, a scarf in her favorite color, a medical text that she found utterly intriguing and thought would be helpful, a few new installments in her favorite mystery and romance series she hadn't read yet, and finally a new set of weapons to replace the ones she'd lost or broken that she was going to get for herself anyway.

He really did buy her a lot, and never once did he complain about the price or bat a lash. _'I'm sure he'll make a great husband to one very lucky lady someday.'_ And if that thought brought on a new wave of tears, well, no one was around to hear her cry anyway.

* * *

><p>She didn't leave the house the next day, but the day after she felt ok enough to venture out and see some of her friends. Especially one in particular.<p>

"No way! You're _lying_, Sakura!" Ino shrieked in disbelief. They were sitting at their favorite teahouse, having their usual and a chat, just like always.

Sakura was telling her about her date with Sasuke, and Ino's face was pinched in disbelief and slight jealousy. She didn't love him, of _course_ not, but he was _hot_, and if he was going to go out with someone, she thought it should've been at least with _her_, not _Sakura!_ She'd be able to show him a _much_ better time than forehead ever could. She was still a virgin for crying out loud! And Ino knew very well the ways to pleasure a man.

"Well, what did you _wear_?" Ino asked curiously. She had her legs crossed and sticking out of her miniskirt, showing them off to the men who appreciated the sight. She took a sip of her drink but had her full attention on Sakura. This was _very_ interesting and if there was one thing Ino could do best, it was gossip.

Sakura took a sip to moisten her mouth. "Well, I wore my pink and purple and black skirt, you know the really cute one in the pattern, and the shirt that goes well with it. And on top of that, I wore my favorite sweater and the headband that you gave me. As for shoes, I decided to go with the simple route. No heels, no boots. Just some flat but cute and dressy shoes, ones that were comfortable. We did a lot of walking, so it was a good thing."

Ino nodded, approving slightly of the outfit. It wouldn't have been something Ino would wear, especially not on a date with Sasuke, but for Sakura it was ok.

"So how'd it go? What did you guys do? Did he say anything?" And on and on Ino's questioning went, Sakura answering excitedly. They spent the rest of the afternoon in that manner, as they usually did when they had the time, and in the end Sakura felt much better. She kept to herself the part where Sasuke broke her heart, choosing instead to say another truth, one she didn't reveal to him that night.

"So are you guys, like, going out now or something?" Inquired she, failing to keep the slight bitterness from her voice. Sakura didn't notice it besides.

Sakura looked to the side, reflecting on the question and deciding how she should word it. She knew whatever she said to Ino was how everyone else will hear it when they speak to the blonde.

"No… we're not going out or anything like that. We're just gonna remain friends. I realized on my date with him that even though I love him… he's not the one for me. He never was and he never will. We just won't work. He doesn't love me, and I can't be with someone who doesn't, so… that's what it is. I just need time, but I know I'll be ok." Sakura finished with a sad smile, staring down at her drink and stirring it around listlessly.

Ino frowned concernedly, wondering if Sakura really was ok. But when her pink-haired friend looked up, and she saw the survivor's glint in her eye, she knew that her friend really _will_ get through this, that she's already starting, and that the happy fire behind Sakura's gorgeous green eyes will set them ablaze once more.

Ino smiled, reaching across the table to touch her friend's hand. "Alright, but if you need anything, you know that I'm around."

Sakura grinned and put her hand on top of Ino's. "Thanks, Ino."

Ino gave her sandwiched hand a squeeze before letting go and leaning back into her seat. "Anytime," She said truthfully, before raising her drink and taking another sip. Then she set it back down and changed the subject, allowing Sakura the distraction she really needed.

**. E N D .**


End file.
